Knowing the Pain
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto thought he was the only one to suffer from an inner spirit. He was wrong. Slight Dirge of Cerberus crossover. OCXOC, NaruXHina, SasuXSaku, and ShikaXIno. Rated T to be safe. Chp. 6 is up!
1. The beginning

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story about a darkish made-up character, and a female character of my own. Also, like Naruto, he has something that make him hated by the villagers too. Well, enjoy!!!

Shade: (sigh.)

Aero: ( giggle.)

MS: Hey!! It's my made up characters right now!!! Also, this is a very slight crossover with Dirge of Cerberus. Only because Chaos is in it. Enjoy!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The young boy layed in bed, resting for the day ahead of him. " BING, BING, BING, WHAM!!!!" As the alarm clock was going off, the young boy smashed it to pieces. Sighing, he got up, and went to his bathroom. As he was splashing water on his face, he looked into the mirror. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and a hint of intimidation. ( AKA, like the Kingdom Hearts edition of Leon put into a darker form of a 13 year-old. Seriously, he scares me.)

" It's been a long time, searching for my past." He just stared at the mirror for a moment, and went to get ready. His attire was a black hood and cape that hid his face with a gray baggy shirt with gray baggy pants, with black ninja combat boots, dark gray gloves, and a symbol of his hood. He also took the majority of his time and looked at his reports.

Name: Unknown. Referred to as Shade.

Origins: Unkown.

Age: Seemingly 13.

Status: Orphaned, Suffers from serious case of Amnesia. Cure still being researched.

Defining characteristics: Black cloths, symbol resembling a three-headed dog, and an emotionless gesture.

Self Summary: Known as a fellow Konoha ninja, Shade has great trust and loyalty to the town. He also has a sibling-like relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yuhi Aero. Does not know his past for reasons of amnesia. Only known memory is of a fire. Claims his memory was erased due to sharp blow to his head. Face unknown.

Behavior: Almost emotionless.

Sighing, he put away his report, and walked out of his house. " Good morning, Shade." Sakura came up to him. " Hn." The two were just walking down the path towards their school. " So, today's graduation, right? I hope you pass!!" Shade only looked at her. " You only want to see under my hood again don't you?" Sakura froze right on the spot. " Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase?" She said with the puppy-eyes. " No." Shade then trudged off. After that, Sakura face-faulted due to a failure. " Man, I almost had it."

(at the academy.)

Shade just made it to the academy. Today was the day. The day he would become a ninja. " Hey Shade!! Over here!" He turned to see Naruto. Smirking, he went to take his seat. " Yeah, i'm definitely gonna pass the test this year!!!" Naruto seemed very excited about the exams that day. " You sure you can pass?" Yeah! I've been practicing all night!!!" Shade was leaning his head on his arm. " Yeah, if you say so--ah, ah, ACHOO!!!!" Shade sneezed. Naruto then pointed to him with his same goofy grin. " Someone's talking about you." Sighing irritably, Shade looked into the window, knowing very well who it is. " Gee, I wonder who."

( at the training forest.)

Lee was kicking against a tree, nearly breaking it and tearing it down. " Ah Lee, what're you doing?" Tenten said, walking up to him. " I am training to beat my eternal rival to a weight-lifting contest." " You know, Neji isn't gonna do it." Lee then smiled. " My OTHER rival." Tenten then facefaulted. " Oh, yeah, Shade. You know, he's gonna say no too." Lee then had flames in his eyes. " Regardless, I will do my best if he does challenge me."

( Back at Academy.)

Iruka came to the students after his breakfast in the lounge. " So you didn't get to see his face?" Ino said to Sakura. Sakura only nodded. " Man, I thought you'd see it this time." Ino then snapped her fingers. " Attention students, I congradulate you on coming this far over the year. Now is the time for the final exam. We will be reviewing the cloning tecnique." At this, Naruto froze, turning white as chalk. " Forgot to practice that tecnique?" Naruto nodded. " And it's your worst tecnique?" He nodded again. " That sucks."


	2. Thousands of them! redu

MS: Hey guys!! Here's the next chap. And sorry for removing Naruto AOL. It's just that I overlooked a certain rule in it and someone reminded me. I thank them, even though they were still a bit forcefull. Still, they helped me out alot. Enjoy!!

Jiraiya: Waaahahaahaaa!! Why are you so mean to me?!

MS: There, there, Jiraiya. Hey, here's a present.

Jiraiya: For me?! Oh, you shouldn't have!! ( Opens present.) Gasp!! It can't be...the release of my new movie: Icha Icha Paradise!! Yay!! Wait a minute, why is it ticking?

( BOOM!!"

Jiraiya: I should have known.

MS: Haha, like I would help you, ya pervert!! Also, here are some keys for the story. And if anyone noticed, the chapter's a bit changed. Well, I changed it because I think I may have accidentally stolen an idea from Kazmes's story, Gyuubi's Gift. And, if Kazmes is reading this, sorry. Didn't mean to take an idea.

" Talking"

' Thinking.'

" **Demon talking.**"

--

" Next up, Sakura Haruno." Iruka was calling up the students for the final exam. The next, obviously, was Sakura. As soon as she left the room, she had a leaf hitai-ate (headband.) with a smile. " Good job, Sakura. Next up, Shade." Shade sighed, and went to the seperate room. " Alright, go ahead." Mizuki said with a smile. Shade then put his hands together. " Clone jutsu." Just then, twelve Shades appeared in the room, looking at two suprised shinobi. " Well, you pass with flying colors." Iruka said with a smile. Shade just took the headband, and left the room. " Next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto gulped, and got up to go to the room.

" Good luck." Shade said as he passed Naruto. Five minutes passed, and Naruto left with a disappointed face. ' Not again.' Shade thought sadly as his 'brother' as he would like to say it, was walking to his seat. " Next up, Aero Yuhi." A girl with short red hair, and a lighter shade of red eyes walked to the room. In minutes, she came out of the room with a hitai-ate of her own. She then sat next to Shade. " That was easy. I made 7 clones. I guess you would expect that when my aunt is a genjutsu expert." Shade, however, was just sitting nonchalant.

" How many did you make, Shade?" He stayed silent a bit. " Twelve." " WWWHHHAAAATTT!!" Aero was amazed that someone out of her family made so many clones. However, she didn't question him.

( At 5:30.)

The graduates were happilly talking with their parents outside the academy. That is, everyone except Naruto Uzumaki. As he sat there, sadly, he heard the joyfull sayings of the parents to their kids. " I'm so proud of you!!" " It's about time you became a man, son." " Tonight, we're having your favorite dinner!!"



Suddenly, Naruto heard a tap behind him, only to see his friend, Shade, standing there. He then looked at Naruto. " I'm sorry." Naruto then looked at him. " No, don't say that. I just wasn't able to make any good clones." Shade smirked, and put his hand on Naruto's head. " Don't worry. Maybe next year." Naruto smiled at his friend's support. " Thanks." Shade nodded, and went home, only to have Mizuki in his place.

(Midnight.)

Shade was still thinking about Naruto. "Maybe next year." He repeated the words he told Naruto. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard a loud comotion outside. Quickly, he got his cloths, and went out the door. As soon as he was outside, he heard some alarms, and saw several chunin and jonin going around the village. He then went to Naruto's apartment. "Naruto! Open up!" Nothing. After thinking for a minute, he made a few handsigns. "Shadow Art: Dark Phantom." He then turned completely dark, and was translucent. Using the moment, he walked through the door inside the room(yeah, that's the jutsu I made up for him. He's basically dark, so it makes sense.) While inside, he discovered Naruto wasn't in. So he spent the last 10 minutes searching the apartment, until he came across a journal entry on his desk. "_Sorry about this Naruto._" Shade thought as he took a look at the entry.

_Journal entry 12:_

_Today was horrible! I had the exam for the third time. THIRD TIME!! And I STILL failed! Well, atleast bro was kind about it, unlike everyone else I met that day. However, Mizuki-sensei said that I could still become a ninja if I did a special test: steal the secret scroll from the hokage tower, and learn atleast one jutsu. I'm so excited!! Also, Mizuki told me to meet him in the forest east of the village, near the old shack. Well, see ya later!!_

_-Naruto_

Shade thought for a moment. _"That can't be right. Such a test would be impossible for an academy student. Also, it would be a crime. However, it probably wouldn't be such a crime if Naruto uses that sexy jutsu of his." _He thought bluntly. He continued to think, until realization struck him. _"Oh, don't tell me….!"_Suddenly, he ran out of the room……

…..only to run into the door.

As he was on the ground, he silently cursed, hating the small limit to his jutsu. _"Grr….Shadow Art: Dark Phantom!!"_ He then turned back to his phantom form, and ran out of the apartment.

Quickly, he raced to the forest. As soon as he got there, he saw Naruto standing in front of Iruka, who was against a tree, facing Mizuki. " Show me what you can do, Nine-tailed fox!!" Shade smirked at this. He knew about Kyuubi's fate. He figured out with some help from...an ally. " Shadow clone jutsu!!"

Just then, hundreds of Narutos appeared, eager to fight. Shade then walked over. " Hey Naruto, think you can have all the fun?" He then made handsigns. " Shadow clone jutu." Just then, a hundred Shades appeared, equalling the number of Narutos. " So you think you can pick on my little bro?" they said in unision. " Well you're wrong!!" The Narutos said. They then charged to Mizuki, and gave him the pummeling of a lifetime.

After knocking him out, they walked over to Iruka. " You okay, sensei?" Iruka smiled at their progress with their jutsu. " I'm fine. You two were amazing!! Also, Shade, how did you learn the jutsu? Naruto learned it a few minutes ago by himself." Shade just shrugged. " Picked it up." Iruka then turned to Naruto. " Hey Naruto, come here, i've got something to give you.



( Dawn.)

It was dawn, and it showed three figures in the forest, one watching the other two. " Okay, open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka smiling. " Congratulations, you graduate." Naruto was speechless, and Shade smiled. " Well done, bro." Iruka continued. " And to celebrate this, I have a suprise. We're going out for ramen tonight!!" Naruto was stunned for a moment, then jumped on Iruka sensei, laughing and wrestling a bit. At the sight Shade chuckled. ' Same old Naruto.'

( A few days later.)

Naruto and Shade were sitting in the classroom waiting for Iruka's announcement. " Hey Sasuke!! Mind if I sit with you?" Shade heard Sakura gawking over Sasuke and sighed. ' I swear, she loves that Sasuke more than anything else.' He then saw Naruto crouching on Sasuke's desk, staring at him angrilly, with Sasuke doing the same. ' Those two were never the best of friends.' He then heard Naruto sort of struggle, and when he turned to him, he was lucky to keep in his laugh. Right there was Naruto and Sasuke, uh, if you've seen the manga and anime, then you'd know that they'd want to wash their mouths after the class.

' Hahahah, oh, man, Naruto. Of all the stupid things you did in your life, this takes the prize." Shade thought amusingly. Just then, girls crowded around Naruto, and started pummeling him. ' Oooh, that's got to hurt. Oh, man, not there. Ugh, I heard a crack there. I didn't even think his foot would go that far. Ow, that's gonna leave a mark.' Shade was looking at Naruto with a slight smirk when he was getting a beating.

After the beating, Iruka came in with the announcements. " Alright class, now is the time for you to become genin, apprentice ninja." ( I don't feel like explaining everything he says.) " Now to put you into teams." Everyone was suprised at this, but they agreed. He then finally got to scene 7. " Alright, due to an odd number of students, there will be five genin on this team."

Naruto's thoughts:

'I hope I get Sakura!!'

Sasuke's thoughts:

'Great, four annoyances.'

Sakura's thoughts:

'I hope I get Sasuke!!'

Shade's thoughts:

'Aw, crap.'

Aero's thoughts:

'Wonder who i'm with?'

" Alright then, this team will consist of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered while Sakura facefaulted. " Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto facefaulted while Sakura cheered. " Shade..." Naruto and Shade gave eachother a high-five while Sakura smiled. ' Yes!! Maybe i'll get to see under his hood this time!!" " and Aero Yuhi." She seemed suprised, and nodded. Iruka then continued with everyone else. " Alright, Your leader jonin will be here to pick you up. Good luck and congratulations."

--

Zoe: Hey guys! Once again, MS apologizes to Kazmes for the fan copyright enfridgement.

Jiraiya: Yeah, whatever. You're kinda dumb, you know that, MS?

MS:...

Jiraiya: MS?

MS:...

Zoe: Maverick?

MS:...Phut up, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: What?

MS: I phaid, phut up.

Zoe: MS, are you alright?

MS: Yef.

Jiraiya: What's wrong with you?

MS: Nophing...

Jiraiya: Open your mouth.

MS: No!

Zoe: MS please.

MS: Phorry, no!

Jiraiya: Okay, fine. (slowly walking up to MS.)

Zoe: Yeah, we're fine. (following Jiraiya's actions.)

MS: Wha?

Jiraiya: Quick, hold him down!

(bam, bash, crash, boom)

(5 minutes later.)

Jiraiya: (holding pieces of plastic and metal with a paper towel.) What are these?

MS: They're retainers. You get them when you're done with braces.

Zoe: But you were finished for braces for about a year and a half.

MS: Yeah, well, the first retainers, I accidentally stepped on when they fell from the table, and the others got lost while I was moving.

Jiraiya: I'm glad i'm not you.

MS: (takes back retainers, and puts them back in.) Phut up.


	3. Introductions aside

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next chap. Anyway, if there are any more ero-sennin dislikers, let me know.

Jiraiya: Why do you torture me?

MS: 'Cause you spied on my sister.

Authors: Get 'em!!!

Jiraiya: Augh!!!! (runs away.)

MS: Alright, play Benny Hill music!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The five genin were now waiting in the classroom. Even though all the other genin met their assigned jonin, the five of them were waiting impatiently for theirs. Shade was sleeping, Aero and Sakura were talking, Sasuke was just sitting around, and Naruto was pacing around. " Man, he's late!!!" Naruto was getting more and more impatient. Also, the yell caused Shade to wake up. " No sir, I don't know how that body got there, I swear..." Everyone then stared at Shade for a moment. " What?" They then went back to their bussiness, trying to forget that sudden moment.

" Naruto, try to be more patient. Our sensei might really be busy." Sakura said, a bit annoyed. Naruto, however, kept on complaining. Finally, he got an eraser, and put it up on the sliding door. " Naruto, stop that!!" Sakura seemed very annoyed. " Aw, come on, Sakura!!! Our sensei deserves it after making us wait like this!!" Naruto said, rather loudly. " Still, Naruto, stop it!!!"

Inner Sakura:

Go Naruto!!! Show our sensei not to be late!!! Cha!!!!!!!!

" Besides, he's an elite jonin. He'll probably see it coming." Aero said matter-in-factly. However, as she said that, someone entered the room, and got nailed in the head with the eraser.

Naruto's thoughts:

Haha, nailed 'im!!

Sasuke's thoughts:

Is this really our sensei?

Sakura's thoughts:

Haha, set 'em up, and knock 'em down!!! Cha!!

Aero's thoughts:

Great, we got the stupid one.

Shade's thoughts:

Probably went into it intentionally.

The sensei then picked up the eraser and chuckled. " Well, judging by this, i'd say, you're idiots."

Naruto's thoughts:

Oh, crap.

Sasuke's thoughts:

Not a good start.

Sakura's thoughts:

I hope this doesn't go on my record.

Aero's thoughts:

Good job guys.

Shade's thoughts:

Knew it.

" Alright, let's all go up to the roof." They then got to the roof. " Well, let's hear about you guys. Like your names, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams. " Sakura then spoke up. " Sensei, why don't you demonstrate for us?" After that, a sigh came up from Shade. " Are you that dumb Sakura? It's simple." " Shut up, you!!!" At that, Shade just shrugged. " Whatever." The sensei then decided to demonstrate to prevent fighting. " Alright, i'll demonstrate. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. As for my dreams, I don't think that's your bussiness." He then finished.

" That was helpfull. He only really told us his name. " Sakura whispered. " Alright, you in the orange, you start." Naruto then sat up smiling. " Alright, i'm Naruto Uzumaki!! My likes are instant ramen and Ichiraku ramen and my friends, and my dislikes are ramen that take 3 minutes to cook, and over-aged ramen. My hobbies are making ramen and training. Someday I hope to be..." ' Is ramen all this boy thinks about?' Kakashi wonders. " To be the Hokage, and get the respect of the village!!" Kakashi smiled a bit. " Interesting ( to himself, now talking to the group.). Alright, you with the black hair. Go." Sasuke then sat up.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything, and I dislike everything." Sakura just facefaulted while Shade frowned. " You know, that's the stupidest thing to say Uchiha. You have to like something." Sasuke glared at him. " What do you know?" Shade sighed at the comment. " Believe me, I made the same mistake." Sasuke just ignored him. " I don't really have any hobbies. Last, I wouldn't call it a dream, but an ambition. And that ambition is to kill a certain someone." Naruto, Sakura, and Aero were a bit shocked, and Shade and Kakashi just stood there. " Itachi probably." Kakashi thought.

" Alright, you with the pink hair. Go. " Sakura then stood up. " My name's Sakura Haruno, I pretty much don't like a something, but a someone. Also, I hate Naruto." Naruto just looked shocked at this while Shade frowned even more. " My hobbies are reading romance novels and hanging out with that person, and my dream is to marry that person." Sakura said with a blush. 'Of course. ' Everyone thought. " Alright, you with the red hair. Go." Aero stood up.

" My name's Aero Yuhi, and as you know Kakashi, i'm Kurenai's niece. My likes are my friends and anything that relates with wind, exept for gas." She said disgustingly. " My dislikes are people that mistreat my friends in any way, oh for instance, Sakura saying that she hates Naruto." She then gives Sakura a death glare that sends chills down her spine. " Anyway, my hobbies are relaxing with my friends, sometimes gossip, and missions. Last, my dreams are to see a friend that I betrayed long ago, and apologize." She said sadly. Kakashi then looked at her. ' Hao Ci, I suspect.' " Alright, you in the cloak, go." Shade then stood up.

" My name... I dont' really know due to amnesia. Just call me shade. My likes are hanging with my friends, purchasing weapons, and darkness as my attribute. My dislike are people that try to look unde rmy cloak, disrespect others, and, like Aero, people that act disrespectfull to my friends." He then gave a more frightening glare to Sakura, who just looked horrified. " My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, and reading a good book. My dream is to find out my memory and who I really am." Kakashi looked at him respectfully.

" Alright then, with that out of the way, time for your mission briefing." Naruto then jumped up. " Alright!! What is it?!" Kakashi cleared his throat. " A survival test." They then look at him questionally. " Why sensei?" Kakashi then chuckled. " Well, you see, we give you a test to see if you're good enough to be genin, and..." " Okay, enough!!!!" ( I jump out.) I am not explaining all of this!!! Just imagine all of this, and I'll get to the part with puke." ( I go back.) " Alright, come by the training grounds tomorrow at six, oh, and if you eat breakfast, you'll puke." Everyone aside from Shade and Sasuke were shocked. They then went home for the next day.


	4. Help!

MS: Hey guys...I NEED NEW IDEAS!!!!!! I'M STUMPED!!!!!! Seriously, at the moment, even Jiraiya can come up with better crap, and he's a pervert!!!!

Jiraiya: HEY!!!!

MS: What? It's true.

Jiraiya: That's it!!! Perverts, unite!!!!!

( thousands of perverts arrive with weapons.)

MS: Uh...(steals warthog with Master Chief driving, Arbiter in the passenger seat and while i'm the gunner.) YOINK!!!!!

Jiraiya: Get back here!!!!!

MS: Fellow authors, help!!!!!


	5. The test begins!

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next chap!! And here's a bit of advice i'm sure thousands of writers give: Don't type numerous stories at once!!!!! Anyway, enjoy!! Also, to Lunar Moonbeam, Chaos will be introduced in this chapter a little bit, but will be mentioned more in later chapters. Probably around the Village hidden in the waves arc. Now...

(turns to Jiraiya who is tied up.)

MS: What to do with you?

Jiraiya: Please, leave me be!!!!!

MS: Ah!! I got it!!! ( turns evil) ( I actually turned evil so many times, that I grew horns and a tail temporarily.) I got a new game called...Orange box!!! Muahahahahahah!!!!!!

Jiraiya: ( scared stiff.) W-w-what's that?!

MS: Well, you see...Orange Box is actually 5 games in one. Heheheh...Well, actually, 3 of them are the same thing, only in episodes anyway. So now I summon...Gordon Freeman from Half-Life, the test subject from Portal, and Heavy from Team Fortress!!! ( They come in with a crowbar, a portal generator, and a chaingun.) Attack!!!!!!!

Jiraiya: Oh crap!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fires all around, the building falling apart. The boy was scared, very close to crying. Extremely hot, and not able to see a thing, he wished for anything to help him. He and his friend were very close at the moment, protecting eachother. Suddenly, the ground beneath the boy gave way, and he fell, but not before the girl grabbed his arm. They tried to pull him up, but due to the blood and sweat, the hands slipped, letting the boy fall into complete darkness, cold, scared, and alone. As he fell, he heard a voice. __**" Do not worry, boy. You shall not die. I shall remain with you. And I shall protect you with my power...**_

Shade jurked up, cold sweat pouring down his face. " That dream again...I wonder why Chaos won't tell me what it means?" Shade then closed his eyes, as if in deep concentration. Just then, the scenery changed. Now there was water on the ground, pipes everywhere, as if in a sewer. But the most eyecatching thing was a large cage with the kanji " Seal", and a large, three-headed dog statue on top. As Shade walked up, two large, yellow eyes appeared, showing a large creature in the form of a dragon with a darkish and chaotic outlook. **" 'sigh' What is it now, boy?"** " Why is it that I keep on having this dream? I've had it for the past week." Chaos closed his eyes in thought. **" Let me think, boy. Just like you, I can't remember too much as well...Maybe those are part of your lost memory?"** " My lost memory?"** " Yes, it seems that it is finally returning to your head." **" When will I have all of them?"** " That's the thing. The memory probably won't all come together anytime soon. And probably not alltogether. We're just gonna have to wait for a bit longer."** Shade just sighed irritably." Well, it's a few hours before I have to go. What should I do now?" He should not have asked that. At that, Chaos smiled evilly. **" Oh, I have an idea."** "?" Just then, a slideshow of Aero came up, showing her with Shade at certain times at the academy ever since Shade came in it 2 years ago. Some moments were like when they were eating lunch with Naruto and Hinata, when they were practicing their shuriken aiming, and that time Aero got all in his face. He could smell her breath, see her eyes...Shade then shook his head furiously with an apple red face, from both embarrassment and anger. "What the heck are you trying to do ya frickin' lizard with wings?!" Shade yelled at Chaos. Chaos, however, was just laughing so hard, he began coughing.** " I was just showing that beautifull woman. She's a keeper there. What with her beautiful eyes, fury red hair, not to mention..." **" DON'T go any further, pervert!!!" Shade yelled. **" Alright, alright." ** Shade then went back to reality to prepare for the training.

2 hours later...

The five reached the training grounds. While Aero, Naruto, and Sakura were tired, Shade and Sasuke were entirely awake.

3 hours later...

Their sensei still didn't arrive. As they were about to go home, they heard a puff of smoke, and from it, Kakashi came out. " Yo." " YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Naruto, Sakura, and Aero screamed at the same time. " Well, you see, I got lost on the road of life." " LIAR!!!!" " What? It's true." Kakashi said. They then went to the poles of the training area. " Alright, guys. Here's what we're gonna do. I have with me a few bells. All you have to do is take one of them. Each of you, that is. You are allowed to use kunai, shuriken, or any other type of weapon." But at this, Sakura protested. " But sensei, that would be dangerous!!! Why would you allow that?!" Kakashi just chuckled a bit. " Well, as you know, i'm an elite jonin. I doubt I can be an easy target." Shade, however, wasn't paying attention. He was just looking at the bells. _" Strange. There are only four bells. Why is that?"_ " Kakashi sensei, I have a question. There are five of us, but you only brought four bells. Why is that?" Kakashi just chuckled a bit more. " Well, the thing is, You each have to steal one bell. That'l leave four of you. The other gets sent back to the academy." Almost everyone paled at that possibility. Naruto was also getting frustrated with all of this. " Well, anyway, start at one, two..." In a second, Naruto attacked Kakashi with a kunai. But, in doing so, there was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, it showed Kakashi holding Naruto by the hair, with his same kunai being pointed at the back of the head. " Hold on, there. I haven't said begin yet. Judging by your eagerness, i'd say that i'm starting to like you guys more and more." Everyone smiled at this. " Alright then, one, two, three, begin!! At that, the six disappeared for the test.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, there's the chap. Sorry for the long wait, it's just that school is booming lately, and I barely have any time. Also, sorry for it being short. I'm just tired. Only a little. Anyway...

Jiraiya: AAAAUUUUGGGHHhh!!!!!!!!!!!! ( still being chased.)

MS: Hey, wait up!!!! ( Gets into hornet [Halo.)

Heavy: Curses!! We need air strike in order to hit him!!

MS: Did someone call for airstrike?!!! ( I come down, getting ready to shoot JIraiya with missiles.) Target Locked.

Jiraiya: Crap!!!! Crap!!!!


	6. Test Results

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next chapter!! Sorry for the long wait.

Jiraiya: Ya lazy a--

MS: (ka-chuk.)

Jiraiya: I'll get you someday.

MS: Yeah, right. Also, I borrowed a new game from my dad, and it rocks!! (he hasn't tried it yet. He's trying to beat all the Halo games before anything else. So far, he's beaten 1 and 2, but he won't be able to finish for a while because he went on a trip.)

Jiraiya: W-w-what is it?

MS: Elder scrolls IV: Oblivion. And also, to everyone, even if it seems nerdy, it is a good game!! Look on Gamespot, it got a freakin' 9.6 out of 10 for the 360!!

Jiraiya: Nerd.

MS: That's it!! ( Summons a bunch of skeletons with axes.) attack!!

Jiraiya: What? Those are freakin piles of bones!! You actually think they can hurt me?!

MS: FIne. ( Gets whistle and blows it. Soon, the entire Blade organization comes up.) Happy now?

Jiraiya: Uh-oh.

Walter: You, sir, are an idiot!!

MS: Whoa, where'd you come from?!

Walter: Well, I've been in Florida, went to Arizona because I grew moss on my (bleep) from being wet in intense heat, and had to burn it off in dry heat.

MS: Whatever.

Baurus: Why are we here?

MS: You want the guy who murdered the emperor?

Blades: (nod)

MS: (points to Jiraiya.) He supervised his death.

Blades: (gasp, glare at Jiraiya, and draw their swords.) FOR THE EMPEROR!!

Jiraiya: (being chased.) Waaaaaaah!! MS doesn't own Naruto, but he does own the OC's!! And for everyone who cares, PLEASE SAVE ME!!

--

At the signal, the five genin jumped into positions. ' _Heh, this'l be fun.'_ Kakashi thought mischieviously. At that, he 'poofed' to the lake. Right there, he waited a while, and saw that Sasuke was hidden in a tree, Sakura under a bush, Aero using her genjutsu to blend into a tree like a chamelion, and he didn't see Shade anywhere at all. ' _Well, they're hidden rather niceleyl.'_ Kakashi thought.

" Hey cyclops!!" Kakashi turned around to see Naruto standing right there in the clearing. _' Well, atleast most of them are smart.'_ Kakashi thought, with his eye in a sort of comedic way. " Well, in an idiotic way, you certainly stand out from your partners, don't ya?" Kakashi said, tauntingly. This left Naruto fuming. " That's it cyclops!! Take this!!"

Naruto charged towards Kakashi with a closed fist, but Kakashi dodged it with ease. When that failed, Naruto did a roundhouse kick, yet Kakashi ducked before it could connect, leaving Naruto in a vulnerable position. Suddenly, Sakura saw Kakashi with a handsign, which she recognized as a deadly jutsu. " Naruto, watch out!! Kakashi's trying to kill you!!" She yelled out. " Hurry, Naruto!! Get out of there!!" Aero yelled frantically. Before Naruto could react, Kakashi muttered, " Too late.", and, with a kunai in hand, thrusted it into Naruto's...well, if you saw either the manga or anime, you would know it left Naruto falling in the river, not dead, but stunned in a shocking way. '_Aaarrrgh!! That hurt!'_ Naruto thought angrilly.

'_ That's it! Shadow clone jutsu!!' _ As the clones waited underwater(because their clones in my opinion, they don't need air.) Naruto then got out or the water, panting. " Boy, if you're this weak, you'll probably never go any higher than an academy student." Kakashi said. " Arrgh, that's it (again)!! I won't give up, and I will get those bells!!" As Naruto was about to command the clones to come out, he suddenly felt a shock to his head, and then heard some words. " Hey, Naruto." _" Shade?!_" Naruto asked, remembering the voices. " Yeah, it's me. Listen, don't do anything yet. Let me try something first." "_ Wait, how is it that you can talk to me in my mind?"_ "I'll explain later. Just trust me." _" Uh, alright, I won't attack."_ With that, Naruto got out of the trance. " Well, i'm waiting." Kakashi said. " Hold up a sec." Naruto said. " Okay, this is boring, so i'm gonna hurry up and end this." Kakashi said in a battle stance. " I don't think so." Everyone heard suddenly. " Wha?!" Kakashi looked around frantically, looking for the source of that sudden voice. However, he could find no source.

' _Not up, or around, then that must mean...!!"_ Kakashi then jumped into the air just in time, as the most unusual thing happened. Just as he jumped, a giant black arm with claws sprang from the ground, almost grabbing Kakashi. In a small swirling vortex, Shadw rose slowly. " W-w-what is that?!" Kakashi asked. " One of my most advanced jutsus, chaotic arm jutsu." Shade said. " Sort of a summoning, but i'm in control of the arm during the jutsu." Kakashi, still abit shocked as of everyone else, stood his ground. In a thought, Shade plunged his chaotic arm into the ground, making it disappear. In a few moments, a dark vortex formed under Kakashi's feet, and he barely jumped away in time for the arm to shoot out of the ground. But while Kakashi was in the air, inches away from the arm, he was suddenly hit by a smaller arm, coming out of the big arm. Due to being a jonin, Kakashi landed gracefully on the ground, in shock from what just happened.

" I forgot to mention that since the arm is made out of shadows, I can manipulate its shape." Shade said lazily, yawning a bit from the ease of fighting his sensei. " _Man, I didn't realize the kid was so good. Uh, from what I've seen, the arm can only be used if it's coming from a solid surface, so maybe.., I should fight on the water!!" _ With that, Kakashi jumped on the water, and with his chakra control, was able to stand on the surface. After that, the arm dispersed. " Very clever, Kakashi. Thing is, my arm can only spawn off of solid objects." Kakashi looked a bit proud. " But.." Kakashi lost proud look. " You're in an even bigger problem." Shade then jumped on the water, and soon enough, he started manipulating it with a single hand. " You can control water?!" Kakashi said in shock.

" But of course. You see, Kakashi, my main skill is not only shadow, but also disorder in any way, or, as most people prefer, Chaos. Water is a very good example. You see, water has no physical shape. It's always changing, never ceasing to take shape. In other words, it's considered Chaos. But, enough talk. Time for those bells." Shade then made a large cage made out of water around Kakashi out of water, completely trapping him. " Naruto, NOW!!" " Got it!" Just then, several Naruto clones came out. Kakashi would have taken them out, but suddenly, a Naruto clone came out from behind him and grabbed him. A clone then jumped towards the immobilized Kakashi with a fist raised. " And this is for the butt-stab earlier!!" (now you know.) Suddenly however, as Naruto pushed his fist, it didn't hit Kakashi, but...Naruto?! Sure enough, the clone holding down Kakashi was now holding down another clone. " What the?! What was that for?!" The clone yelled. Soon, the clones were fighting eachother, convinced that one of them was Kakashi transformed. Shade looked at him, eye twitching, then just hit his face with his palm, and let his hand drag down. " How can Naruto not think of other possibilities?" Shade knew Kakashi used the replacement tecnique and slipped out of the cage. Sighing, he destroyed the cage, and went about looking for Kakashi.

(1 hour later)

Everyone was now in front of the stumps, Naruto tied to one of them, because he tried to sneak his lunch. " Well, everyone," Kakashi began. " I guess it's safe to say that, you pass the test." Everyone was a bit suprised, aside from Shade. To tell the truth, he's hardly suprised about anything at all. Sakura because all she did was faint. Naruto because he was tied to a stump (but that didn't stop him from cheering.). Sasuke because he only touched the bells. Aero because all she did was uselessly hit him with barrages of kunai while he was under a genjutsu. Shade only wondered why he passed because he failed the plan for the bells.

" Yes, that's right. You're all dropped from the program." Everyone froze at that. " W-what?! That mean's we can never be ninja!! Why drop us out?!" Naruto yelled frantically while Kakashi glared. " Why? Think about it. Why set up three to five-man cells? It's simple." Kakashi paused. " Now that I think about it, it seems that Shade and Naruto are both worthy to pass above all of you." They all pondered for a second. " What? You still don't get it? Fine, i'll tell you. Teamwork." Everyone was a bit shocked. It was so obvious!! "_ Wait," _Sakura thought. " B-but Kakashi sensei! You only had four bells!! Having someone taken out of the team would destroy the teamwork!" Kakashi was still glaring at their aparent stupidity. " The thing is that you were supposed to have used teamwork anyway, so that atleast most of you could get the bells. It was a hoax. Think about it!!" Kakashi slightly yelled. " Teamwork can mean anything on the battlefield. It can either lead to your salvation, or to your deaths." He pointed to the monument.

" Several names on that stone are heroes who used the term teamwork very seriously. Something you couldn't." Naruto thought for a second, then shot his eyes open, smiling. " I got it!! I'll try to put my name on that stone someday!! That way everybody will respect me!!" He yelled, completely ignoring the current matter. " Kakashi-sensei! What did the people on that stone do?" Naruto asked frantically. Kakashi was silent for a minute. " They were all K.I.A." Naruto whistled. " Whoa, that sounds super secret!" " Naruto, K.I.A. means killed in action." Sakura explained, leaving Naruto with his head down. " Listen, i'm giving you all another chance. Eat your lunch to prepare for your next test. And don't feed Naruto. He tried to sneak a few bites." With that, Kakashi disappeared. A few minutes later, the students were against the stone eating, aside from Naruto. Despite his rants, Naruto was rather hungry, his growling stomach showing it. Suddenly, Shade handed his food to Naruto. " Wha?!" Naruto said, unbelievingly. The others were protesting as well.

" You need to eat up, Naruto. Without your strength at full capacity, we're bound to slow down." Sakura butted in at the moment. " B-but Shade, what about Ka-" " Sensei isn't here right now, so we can improvise at the moment." After a bit of thinking, Sasuke, Sakura, and Aero offered a bit of their food to Naruto as well. Sakura was a bit annoyed because she had to feed Naruto her food. Just then, however, a large wind picked up, and in the middle of a tornade, Kakashi stood, looking angry. " You failed!!" He yelled at them. " Any last words?!" In great courage, Shade walked up. " You don't scare us, sensei. If we're seperate, we may be no match." He pointed at the group. " But if we work as a team, we can conquer anything!" Although in shock, the others agreed. " That's your excuse, saying that you can conquer anything as a true team? Then you..." The storm calmed down a bit. " ..pass." Kakashi said with a wink.

Everyone looked at him questionably. " You see, you're the first students to pass that test. All the others listened to my orders instead of caring for the teammates. As the old saying goes, ' those who disobey rules are trash, but those who betray their friends are lower than trash." Everyone then smiled, earning a new respect for sensei. Naruto, tearing up, Aero shaking with anticipation, Sasuke smirking, Sakura shedding tears of joy (comically), and Shade smiling, although no one could see it." Well then, time to go home." Kakashi said as Sasuke, Sakura, and Aero followed him. Naruto was about to yell for help, until Shade untied the ropes. After a 'thanks bro', Naruto ran infront of Kakashi. " Wait, sensei! Let me try to get back at you for that but poke first!!" Naruto yelled.

" Uh, alright then, I guess." Kakashi said. Naruto was about to do something, but suddenly, he froze, and turned around. thinking for a second. " _Man, I wanted to use the sexy jutsu, but Kakashi probably already saw it when old man was lecturing me on my photo!!" _ After a bit of though, he desperatley called out to Shade. " Shade!! C'mere!!" Shade walked lazily up to Naruto. " What is it?" Shade asked. Naruto went to the side of Shade's hood and whispered his plan. As soon as he was finished, Shade had his eyes in that plate-wide fashion that everyone could see. " Y-you're crazy if you think i'm about to do that." Shade said. Aero walked up. " What did he say?" She asked. Naruto went to her and whispered his plan again. Her expression was the same. " That's so vulgar!!" Just then, however, she thought of what Kakashi did to them lately, and smiled evilly. " But oh, so worth it. Do it Shade!!" He was shocked that Aero, of all people, would agree to such a thing. " No."

" Please?"

" No."

" For your bro?"

" I do enough for you already."

" It'll work!!"

" He has experience with that thing. I should know because he carries a 'sample' of it everywhere he goes."

" If you do it, i'll buy you some apples."

"..."

Shade froze for a sec, sighed, then turned to Kakashi. " You better keep your end of the deal." (yea, Shade has an addiction to apples. And no, I didn't rip this off of deathnote. I had the idea before I even watched an episode of it.) ( Also, I don't really watch deathnote. I only saw probably 1 episode.) Kakashi looked confused, as did Sasuke and Sakura. Shade then put his hands together. " Sexy jutsu!!" There was a large puff of smoke, and, in Shade's place, was a beautiful 19 to 20 year-old woman with waist-length brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and uh, ( wipes nose with furious blush) i'd rather not say to prevent people from calling me a pervert. Let's say at the end, that Kakashi hit a tree afterwards due to being rocketed from an extreme nosebleed, as so with Naruto, and Sasuke, leaving Shade, Sakura, and Aero sweatdropping.

(afterwards.)

The six were now leaving the field after the...incident. Sakura suddenly got an idea. " Hey Shade, I was wondering." Sakura said. " Could you...showusyourfacesowecanknowwhatyoulooklikeplease?!" Sakura said so fast. Shade just stood there, annoyed extremely, being asked that question every. Freakin. Day. So finally..." Alright." " What?" Sakura asked Shocked. " I'll show you, as long as you can keep it a secret, and as long as Kakashi shows his face." " Alright." Everyone replied. Right then , Shade took off his hood to reveal his face, which showed a teen with brown hair, blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a serious look. ( once again, imagine Kingdom Hearts 2 version of Leon, exeps slightly paler and without the scar.) Everyone was suprised.

Aero, after a while, developed a small, and hopefully to Shade, unnoticeable blush across her face, Sakura just shaking, and the guys suprised. " What?" Shade asked, annoyed. Aero sorta jumped and blushed even harder. Sakura just got all into his face. " Shade!! You have got to let me tell Ino." " But you said-" " Pwweeeeaaaasssseeee?!" Sakura said. Shade eventually agreed. Not because of the puppy eyes. Because of the danger of her asking daily again. " Okay, Kakashi, now you.." Shade began, but the genin turned to see a sign that said. " April fools." " What the?! It's not even April Fools!!" Naruto yelled. They turned to see Kakashi jogging back to Konoha. " Kakashi you chicken!!" Shade yelled as they chased after him.

--

MS: Phew. Man, that took forever. Sorry for the late updates. I'm just so freakin' lazy. I really got to thank my best reviewers like Rikku92, TheFirstHokage, RoseTiger, and several others for the motivation, even if it's not for this story. Also, they can take care of Jiraiya, like Rikku with her axe, RoseTiger, probably by convincing Hinata to gentle-fist him, and TheFirstHokage probably has the powers of the first hokage in the fanfic world. Who knows?

Jiraiya: Ya bunch of lazy a-

Rikku92: (with axe.) Choppy choppy.

Jiraiya: Meep.


	7. Why me?

MS: Hey guys!! Guess what? ( Dramatic pause.) Since i've been a bit lazy lately, i'm gonna try and continue my stories!! ( applause.) However, (silence.) since I suffer greatly from extreme writer's block, i'm gonna need some more ideas from all of you. Please??

Jiraiya: Lazy a-

MS: (pulls out shotgun.) Shut it.

Jiraiya:...will I ever get to say-

MS: (ka-chuck)

Jiraiya: (bleep)

Blades: There he is!! I recognize him by his constant swearing!!

Jiraiya: Crap!! ( Runs away.)

MS: (sweatdrop.) Yeeeeaaaaaah, whatever. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Dirge of Cerberus. Man...

--

A few days have passed since the test, and, aside from missions, everyone was living happily. But, for some reason, Shade felt that Aero has been acting stangely towards him. Even though he shrugs it off sometimes, it starts to get more common.

Shade's POV:

_'What's been up with Aero lately? I mean, ever since the test, she's been acting strangely towards me. Especially since I showed my face. It also seems that she acts a bit like Hinata towards Naruto...!!' _ I stop abruptly. '_ Could she...nah, there's no way...is there?' _ I then stopped thinking about it, due to a headache. Afterwards, I continued to walk around the village. However, I saw that several people were giving me strange looks. The girls were blushing and smiling towards me, and the guys were glaring at me. Seriously, what was up?

I didn't have to wonder too long, because I then heard the worst thing that I could hear in my life. " Sqeeeeee!! There he is!!" I turn around, and saw a group of rabid fangirls, including Sakura and Ino. Of course. Their chasing after Uchiha again. I feel kinda sorry for the guy. However, as they were running in my direction, I didn't see Uchiha anywhere, and I alone in the streets. '_ Why are the fangirls going down this street if Uchiha isn't here?...!! They couldn't be...aw, CRAP!!'_ I then began running, and, to my suprise, I saw that they were chasing after me everywhere I turn. What is up?! Soon enough, I lose them in the park, and actually hold on to my knees to stop from falling to the ground. " Those girls have a lot of energy." I said. " Whose fanclub could they be in? Uchiha's?" Just then, I noticed something was overhead due to a large shadow above me. As I looked up, I saw the worst thing any popular guy would see in his entire life.

Raining rabid fangirls.

I also realize, with great horror, why they are chasing after me too. " The Ultimate Shade fanclub!!" You can guess how shocked I was. Quickly, I ran into the village, passing by villagers who gave me pitiful looks. As they were chasing me, I quickly hid between a tight space between two buildings, sweating bullets hoping that they wouldn't find me. Pretty soon, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they passed me.

I also saw a few girls running around town. " Where is he?!" " Oh, Shadey-poo!!" I pretty much shuddered at that. " I heard he had great brown hair." " And electric blue eyes!" " I just wanna hug him so badly!!" My eyes widen at that. What the heck?! How did they know?! Just then, I saw my partner, Sakura, pass bye with a...what the?! Is that me?! When did she take my picture?! Aw, that doesn't matter now!!

But still, I had to have expected that. Never trust a fangirl, and her gossipy best friend with your deepest secrets. Pretty soon, I found myself hitting my head against the other building saying. " Stupid, stupid, stupid!" In a mantra everytime my head connected with the wall. After a while, I got out quietly, and with a poof, went to the training fields without anyone noticing. As soon as I got ther, however, I saw Lee. Oh, great. First the fangirls, and now Lee. What have I done to deserve this?! My luck got worse as soon as he saw me. " Ah, Shade!! Now is the time for me to challenge you to a weight-lifting match!!" " Lee, now's not a good ti-" I look over to see him kicking a log. "...Lee, if you're challenging me to a weight-lifting contest, then why are you exercising your feet?" Lee stopped and did one of his, as I like to call it, ' Grins of the Reaper.' I call it that because some people I see that see the smile faint, and even have to go to the hospital. I just wonder why they don't die already.

" Well, the challenge was for us to use our legs to lift the weights and our arms to lift the bodies. Sort of like reverse." I just sweatdropped. I turned to walk away, but then Lee got in front of me with the teary eyes. " Please challenge me, or I will run around Konoha 1,000 times while carrying Neji and Tenten!!" He yelled while crying. And it just so happens that some of those tears fell on my like a waterfall. " Yak!! Phu!! Ugh... Shhhhhhhhhhhh!!" I said as soon as I heard a girly sigh. " Please!!" " Alright, alright, I'll do it, but just quit yelling, please." " YES!! Uh, I mean, yes." Lee said quietly while I slapped my face.

(five minutes later.)

Right now, Lee and I were standing on our hands, while holding the logs with our feet. I tell ya, it hurt like mess. The pain was just too overbearing. I didn't think I could hold on much longer, what with no support from chakra since Lee couldn't do it. Hey, I may be dark, but i'm not a cheater. At least there aren't any fangirl's arou--

" Look!! There he is!!"

T.T Crap.

The girls swarmed around us, all of them cheering me on. Which, may I mention, was breaking my concentration, as well as Lee's from what I could see. He was now crying...upside-down. That CAN'T be healthy for his hairdo. Why does he even have it like that anyway? Oh, man, i'm about to fall. Oh, man, i'm--

WHAM!!

I look over to see Lee on the ground, panting. Right now the girls were cheering me on a job well done as I sighed. I then got back on my feet, and went over to Lee. " Nice job." I said to Lee, who went from emo to happy. However, that was a major mistake for me, and for 1 reason. " Shade is a sweetheart!!" " A good player!!" " He's such a good sport!!" Crap. I'm outta here.

(normal POV)

Shade was then seen running from the rabbid fangirls. However, left behind was none other than our favorite red-headed kunoichi. " Good job, Shade."

--

MS: Hey guys!! Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I need new ideas, so, as always, just go to my profile, and send a message, or just send one by review. Hope you enjoy--wait, why is there a shadow over me--WHAM!!(gets smashed by a rock.)

Jiraiya: HAHAHAHAHA!! Did a little prank on ya!! Yep, I still got it!! Yessire--uh, MS? C'mon man, get up. MS? (lifts rock) Oh. (puts down rock gently.) Uh, MS is alright. He's just sle-SLEEPING!! Uh, bye!! ( leaves while a random trumpeteer comes up to blow a funeral tune.)


End file.
